


I would love to love you.

by Kaesteranya



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-03
Updated: 2011-05-03
Packaged: 2017-10-18 22:39:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesteranya/pseuds/Kaesteranya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scientists love each other this way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I would love to love you.

**Author's Note:**

> Partially inspired by an extended discussion I had with one of the best Spanner players that I’ve ever met.
> 
> The title is taken from the 31 Days theme for June 14, 2008.

Spanner decided that he liked Irie Shouichi after their very first morning after.

 

A statement like that, of course, requires a little elaboration. Spanner, contrary to popular belief, is not a virgin: in as much as he is interested only in robots, he is also fully aware of the sort of needs a human body has, one of them being the need to fuck out the horny whenever it comes around. It was for that reason that he used to experiment back in university, in between tinkering day in and day out with his Moscas. Men, women… it didn’t really matter, for so long as they looked nice and smelled nice and were willing to indulge his odd fascination for metal for at least a night.

 

It was when they started getting clingy that Spanner began to find them annoying. A one night stand was good, clean fun, but having a woman nagging at him 24/7 was counter-productive. Having a man puttering around, on the other hand, could get him in trouble, especially if they wanted a long-term relationship and he didn’t and they happened to be quite capable of kicking the shit out of him. He didn’t find the anal sex particularly undesirable, merely distasteful and not something he ought to do unless it was absolutely necessary. Still, it was better than having someone talking his ears off every time he left for the work desk right after sex, and most guys only passed him off as weird and never bothered to call on him again.

 

Shouichi, however, was the first and only man who ever sat up in bed the moment he took off, watched him at work, and then politely asked if it would be all right with Spanner if he used the latter’s console, because he had deadlines to meet and traveling back to his laboratory would just take too much time. Spanner, who was normally particular about other people touching his machines, found himself saying yes. They spent the next few hours quiet and off in their own corners of Spanner’s laboratory, working on what they worked with best.

 

It soon became a regular practice, them dropping in, them fucking, and them breaking away to work, work, work. Sometimes, they’d eat together. Sometimes, they’d talk. Moments like that were the only opportunities Spanner had to study Shouichi closely, to memorize the exact lines and angles of the younger man’s face. Moments like that were almost enough to convince Spanner that maybe, with the right human, being in a relationship wasn’t so bad after all.

 

He almost regrets losing what they might have had, as he takes Sawada Tsunayoshi down into his laboratory rather than kill him, but somehow, he has a feeling that if Shouichi were in the same position as he was, the younger man would do exactly the same thing.

 

(Spanner pleasantly surprised, then, to later discover that Shouichi is one step ahead of him in the betrayal market: he has been, even before they met.)


End file.
